Orienna
Orienna is a tiefling rogue and inventor who lives in the city of Grindwall. The party met her when she and her father Rikkikax the red slaad were assigned by the slaad criminal organization to escort the party through the sewers so that they could enter Grindwall proper. Orienna has tolerated and assisted the party, allowed them to stay in her home, and acquired documentation for them to be in Grindwall legally. The party took Orienna with them when they left Grindwall to go to Tamvrien. Orienna now has a job in Tamvrien working with the Crystal Watch. Orienna was first encountered in "Episode 7: Rats of Regret". Appearance and Personality Orienna a short, chubby tiefling. She is quite young and has dark, extremely curly hair and red skin. She has a pair of horns on her head and a missing tooth. She often wears coveralls and when on missions, she carries a large and elaborate mechanical crossbow named "Bella" that she constructed herself. Orienna usually goes by the nickname "Ori". Her personality is very quiet and street-smart. She often appears like she has something sharp to say to the player characters when they are being stupid, but can usually hold her tongue. Ori's greatest love is machinery and engineering, she is known to have built a number of complicated inventions ranging from mechanical toys to mechanical weaponry to parts for battleships. Backstory Ori was apparently born on the Elemental Plane of Fire in the City of Brass. She has not yet revealed what her early life was like, but the implication is that it isn't pleasant. She claims that some have referred to her as "more fiend than human" as her mother is a tiefling and her father is a cambion. She definitely has some unresolved issues with her mother, leading to Ori actually stating that she wants to kill her mother. Olivia unwittingly promised to help Ori accomplish her goals before she actually knew what that goal was. Since moving to Grindwall, Ori has planned and researched to prepare for her intended murder. In the meantime, she has worked as a mechanic in the industrial district of the city. Relationships Ori refers to the red slaad Rikkikax as her father, but has not elaborated on the details of their relationship. It is presumed that Rikkikax adopted Ori. She hates her mother, Namaah, and plans to kill her. Her mother is the second-in-command of the Grindwall Iron Guard. Ori appears to have reluctantly allied herself with the party, despite shenanigans that she deems unwise and irresponsible. Trivia Ori is a smart and soft girl and we do not deserve her. * She claims Bella is her "best work" * Ori and Rikkikax often communicate telepathically. * "Orianna" is a default Tiefling name in the Dungeons and Dragons 5th Edition Player's Handbook. Relevant Quotes "Tiefling really likes that m...motor." -- Deacon Rothford about Orienna "I'm more fiend than human, so I have been told." -- Ori, about her lineage "Grindwall ships are mostly whalers or war machines, but the inner workings are still good. All machinery's beautiful, no matter what it's for." -- Ori, about Grindwall's fleet Category:Major NPCs Category:Major Characters Category:NPCs